


Feel More Like Yourself

by Wickedrider98



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon? Don't Know Her, F/M, Fluff, Haircuts, We have a lot of long haired Jon headcanons, that's it that's all it is, we need a 'Jon gets a haircut' fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 21:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wickedrider98/pseuds/Wickedrider98
Summary: Jon's tired of having long hair, so he enlists the help of Daisy.





	Feel More Like Yourself

This time last year Jon wouldn't have trusted Daisy with scissors so close to his head. But things change. Jon's shoulders dropped a bit as she smoothed out his hair. 

"You're sure about this?" She asked, gently pulling strands out of the way of the old towel she'd wrapped around his shoulders. Jon shrugged. 

"I've been meaning to get it cut for a while," he explained, "besides, the shorter it is, the easier it'll be to take care of." 

Daisy hummed in response. 

"How short are you thinking?" 

Jon thought for a moment before reaching for an old picture in a frame on his desk. It was of him, Martin, Sasha, and Tim on their first day in The Archives, back when Jon had still made something of an active effort to take care of himself. His hair had been cropped short back then, at least compared to the shoulder length black mass of split ends he had now. 

"Something like this, if it's not too much trouble." 

"Not at all. But it's gonna take a while," Jon eyed the pile of statements on his desk, causing Daisy to sigh at his unasked question, "knock yourself out. Just keep your head still." 

Jon carefully grabbed the file at the top of the stack, a statement from a man whose husband had an encounter with one Simon Fairchild, as Daisy set to work. He'd finished it quicker than he would've liked to, and found himself not wanting another for the first time in ages. Instead he chose to focus on the gentle snipping sound of the scissors, watching as tufts of graying black hair fell to the ground around him. Jon looked back when it stopped abruptly, and found Daisy staring at the picture he'd given her to go off of. 

"Wanted to make sure I was making it look right," she pointed to where Sasha stood, "I know that's you, Stoker, and Blackwood, but who's she?" 

"Sasha. Sasha James." Jon couldn't bring himself to look up, "at least, I think it is. I don't know what's her,  _ actually  _ her, and not that… thing anymore."

Daisy hummed in response, and gently turned his head so he was facing forward. 

"So, why did you trust me to do this?" She resumed cutting, "you seem like the kind who wouldn't trust anyone but a professional."

"I don't normally," Jon explained, "I used to go somewhere to get it done. Georgie did it a few times for me during uni when I didn't have the money to, and even that was after a  _ lot  _ of convincing. But now, leaving the Institute doesn't seem like a good idea. Tempts the Eye too much. And you said you knew how to do it, so..." 

"Still, why do it now? You don't take care of any other part of yourself."

"I've lost a lot of myself. There's a lot I've lost control of. But this was one thing I can control. Showing myself I do still have autonomy over my body, I guess? It's small in the long run, I know, but it's something." 

Daisy nodded slowly. 

"I see." 

The next time the scissors stopped, Jon felt Daisy unwrap the towel, and use it to wipe stray hairs off his neck. A phone on selfie mode was thrust in front of his face.

"Closest thing I could find to a mirror," she explained, "what d'you think?" 

Jon examined himself in the phone. The gray was more visible now, especially around his temples, but he didn't mind. He ran a hand through the longer top part, and nodded. 

"I like it." He smiled, "excellent job. Thank you, Daisy." 

The redheaded woman smiled softly. 

"Don't mention it."

  
  



End file.
